In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. The boreholes are used for exploration or extraction of natural resources such as hydrocarbons, oil, gas, water, and alternatively for CO2 sequestration.
When a liner string is run through casing in the borehole, the liner string can be supported within the casing by a liner hanger. Running the liner hanger and depending liner string into the borehole is accomplished using a running tool rated for the weight of the liner hanger and liner string. Running tools include complex mechanical features and a number of moving parts to ensure connection with the liner hanger, as well as provide for subsequent release. After the running tool is utilized in a run-in operation for the liner hanger, the running tool is brought back to surface and redressed for subsequent operations.
The art would be receptive to alternatives and improvements in downhole systems including liner hanger assemblies and methods.